White Dust
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info It is said that Cleric Pan has been back from war. What would happen if you meet him at the ball? Objective Beat Lynna in the Beauty Contest and dance with Cleric Pan. Rewards EXP +500 Dewdrop x1 Synopsis Newly back from the battlefield, Cleric Pan didn't have the time to change clothes before going to the ball, and thus was criticized as being rude by nobles. While Magda didn't think so. Notes * Although Magda says she was gifted a white skirt from Cleric Pan, the item that is rewarded for completing this quest is instead a pair of earrings. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Madam, if you don't mind, please approve my leave. Eliza: Although I sympathize you and understand your feelings at the moment, you must know that you have already had a vacation recently. Maid: But... Magda: Mom, what's going on here? Maid: Lady... Did you hear that Sulla's war has been lasting for three days in the suburbs? I... My family... Boohoo... Magda: ... Don't cry. I know. I know you're worried about your family. But after three days of fighting, it must be dangerous outside the city, and you might run into other accidents if you go out in such a hurry. I'll find someone to ask about your family, and if we have any news, I'll let you see them. But until then, you have to keep yourself safe. Maid: ...Thank you, Lady. Story Chat 2 Noble B: Why hasn't Cleric Pan of the Church been here now? Lady A: Oh, ho-ho, how can we expect such a poor boy from a poor family know the rules? Magda: ...They're going too far! Cleric Pan: Excuse me, but I think I just arrive on time. Magda: Cleric Pan... Noble B: What's wrong with you? How can you come to the ball in such dirty clothes. Lady A: My goddess! There is so much blood on his clothes! Noble B: Hold on, Count Lady! Magda: ... Cleric Pan, this is... blood? What happened? Cleric Pan: I'm sorry. I just got back from the battlefield. I thought you were supposed to attend this ball, so I came here to relax a little bit after the fight. I'm really sorry that I don't have time to change my clothes. Magda: You have said sorry many times, but it's really no big deal. Lynna: Ha ha, the Sky Church is so short of hands now that even the Clerics need to go to the battlefield. Cleric Pan: If Lady Lynna is little more kind-hearted and comes to the church more, she will realize that the Clerics of the Sky Church has never been so noble that they can't even go to war. Lynna: We nobles are born in the golden palace and will by no means understand why you bumpkins work so hard to climb up the social ladder. Magda: ...Lady Lynna! : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Hum, Nouveau Riche is just Nouveau Riche. You shouldn't have the honor to come here. : Magda: Lost... We have to start all over again. : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Damn! Magda: I think Lady Lynna should know something about the real nobility. Lynna: ...Hum! Cleric Pan: Maybe Lady Lynna is right. It's not very polite to attend the ball in such dirty clothes just after the fight. I'd better go back to Church and change my clothes first. Magda: You have done a lot to protect Finsel, Cleric Pan, more than anyone else who attends this magnificent ball in my opinion. Since they are all dancing in the center of the hall, there is no reason for you to turn away. The atmosphere here is so favorable, so let's dance. Cleric Pan: ...As you can see, the dust and blood all over my clothes will stain your pretty Dress. Magda: Stain? It is no big deal. You have shed blood for Finsel. It will make me feel a little better if the blood is on my clothes. Cleric Pan: ...Again, what you said is hard for me to rebut, so let's dance as you wish. Magda: In the ornate ball, only the little place where we spin gives off the smell of dust from the battlefield. The dust flies and shines in the warm, radiant lights, like the spinning stars in the universe. The fragrance floating in the ball, the attractive sweetness of the dessert, the dazzling light, the lively and gentle music, and the concentrated eyes of Cleric Pan... All of these make this ball look like a sweet dream... Cleric Pan: It's a great dance, Lady Magda. Magda: ...You call me... Lady Magda? I remember you used to... Cleric Pan: ...if you don't like it, I'll... Magda: No, I like it. Story Chat 3 In the ornate ball, only the little place where we spin gives off the smell of dust from the battlefield. The dust flies and shines in the warm, radiant lights, like the spinning stars in the universe. The fragrance floating in the ball, the attractive sweetness of the dessert, the dazzling light, the lively and gentle music, and the concentrated eyes of Cleric Pan... All of these make this ball look like a sweet dream... Cleric Pan: It's a great dance, Lady Magda. Magda: ...You call me... Lady Magda? I remember you used to... Cleric Pan: ...if you don't like it, I'll... Magda: No, I like it. Story Chat 4 Maid: Here's a gift for you, Lady. Magda: A gift? Who sent these? It's a... white skirt? Maid: It is from Cleric Pan. He also asked me to tell you something. Magda: What? Maid: He said the dust of the world can't stain your pure white heart. Magda: ...Cleric Pan. The next time you deliver food to the Slum, please pass along my thanks to him. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript